


A Helping Hand

by RyderWryter



Series: Spacing Out and A Helping Hand [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Date, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, I'm like nervous? to post something this dirty, Keith giggles, Love, M/M, Making Out, Smut, they're like 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderWryter/pseuds/RyderWryter
Summary: Lance's residual arousal from the injection presents an unexpected offer from Keith...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Spacing Out and A Helping Hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. Can I Help You With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the smut promised! I'm sorry I broke it into a series. I was just nervous? And, like, it felt so dirty? This is my first time posting a fanfic let alone writing smut so asdlkfa;dlf Hope you enjoy!

Keith woke up warm. 

Which was unusual for his chill body temperature. 

He found his face pressed into Lance’s chest. His boyfriend’s arm around him, keeping him close. Keith didn’t remember falling asleep, but he  _ did _ remember cuddling Lance. 

It started slow. 

They barely noticed their gradual gravitation with how much they were talking. Lance refused to rest until Keith told him everything he remembered from the Garrison. And Keith was weak against Lance’s persuasive pout and twinkling eyes. While he couldn’t resist his boyfriend’s begging and unleashed  _ some _ stories, he didn’t tell Lance  _ everything _ . There was still a chance he would divulge the secrets of his little emo heart, but not just yet.

Keith made the first move. 

He left the edge of the bed to sit next to Lance at the head as he told his first story. He was too distracted to notice how Lance’s face lit up when he sat next to him. Lance encouraged Keith to at least get under the covers with him so they’d be “cozy together.” Keith complied. It was difficult to deny his new boyfriend anything. 

As Keith told his story, Lance listened intently. He only interjected here or there to give his perspective, mentioning the times his heart beat faster or how often he thought Keith was cute—causing Keith to blush and splutter on with his story. When Lance relaxed into a lying position, Keith mimicked him. They faced each other, buried in the covers, as secrets were shared and listened to. The warmth radiating off Lance was really almost too comforting. Keith had to make an effort to stay awake.

The longer they talked the more Keith really wanted to experience Lance’s warmth. Being that close to his boyfriend without touching him just seemed like a waste. So, slowly, he moved closer. He was tense at first, unsure of his own actions. But he quickly softened as Lance wrapped an arm around his back, inviting Keith closer. He reached out to drape his own arm around Lance’s waist then rested his head against his chest.

Keith liked listening to Lance’s heartbeat. The nervous thrum caused by Keith’s contact slowly lulled into a steady song that sang him to sleep. A sleep with dreams, vivid and eager. Excited to unfold scenes, both domestic and adventurous, of Keith and his leading man. Keith didn’t usually have dreams, but it was euphoric to see Lance was in every one.

His dreams were good, but waking up to Lance was even better. Keith stretched slightly under Lance’s arm, careful not to wake him. His muscles were stiff with sleep. Numb from the quiescent position. He tilted his head up at Lance and cracked a smile. Long lashes brushed Lance’s freckled cheeks. His tan face was slack and almost innocent looking as he slept. His soft snores indicated that he was still sleeping quite soundly. Exhausted from the injection and fighting with it to talk with Keith no matter how much Keith told him to just rest. He only agreed to sleep when his eyes were getting too heavy to lift and if Keith promised more stories. How could Keith refuse?

A content sigh escaped him.

It was difficult to leave Lance’s warmth, but Keith wormed out of his boyfriend’s grasp anyway. He took one last look at Lance’s peaceful face, then closed the door behind him. Keith didn’t know how long they had slept or what time it was, but he knew Lance would probably be hungry when he woke up. 

As he entered the dining hall, he spotted his fellow paladins. Shiro shot a questioning look at his bed head, but smiled as Keith neared. There was a chorus of greetings as Keith sat down with them.

“Hey, guys.” Keith ruffled his hair. “What time is it?”

“It’s about a drabix after plubos, but in Earth time it’s roughly 7:10 P.M.” Pidge answered with a grin. They didn’t try to hide their assessing look of Keith’s hair and sleep infused eyes.

The two paladins had been sleeping for almost ten hours. Keith was decidedly happy that he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before—worried about Lance, of course—or else he wouldn’t have been able to sleep with Lance that long. He enjoyed every minute, even though he was unconscious. 

Pidge’s knowing glances made Keith realize he didn’t really have an explanation for being gone all day. But a little part of him knew that they knew.

“Good nap?” Shiro attempted to keep the knowing smile off his face. 

Keith opened his mouth, then closed it. He thought for a moment.  _ Would Lance want to tell them together? Would it be weird to explain that I was with Lance this whole time? Lying doesn’t feel right. Maybe- _

Allura saved Keith from his inner dialogue. “Is Lance awake yet?” She asked with an innocent bat of her eyes.

Just as Keith’s cheeks heated up and he was going to fluster out a response, Pidge spoke. 

“We know.” They smirked. “About the  _ canoodling _ .”

Keith choked on his own spit as a blush furiously spread across his cheeks.

“It was kind of hard to miss when walking into Lance’s room.” Hunk gave an apologetic smile. “I’m just glad we didn’t wake you guys up.” 

“We were just trying to check in on Lance.” Allura explained. “We had no intention of peeping.”

“Like the Toms of your planet!” Coran added, twirling his mustache. 

Keith ducked his head in order to hide his embarrassment. 

“W-well, we just… I was just making sure he was okay.” He mumbled. It wasn’t a lie, but it  _ was _ a weak effort to make their cuddling less of what it seemed. Because it certainly seemed that if don’t-even-think-about-touching-me-Kogane was cuddling with Lance, there had to be something more than just friendly worry and comfort going on there. The team assumed as much, because they weren’t blind to the stolen glances between the red and blue paladin, even before they realized they liked each other (or in Keith’s case, hid his feelings and replaced them with annoyance). “Anyway, I think Lance might wake up soon and since he’ll still be weak… I-I just figured I’d bring him something to eat.” Keith looked up shyly.

Shiro put his hand on Keith’s. “We’re happy for you guys.”

Keith met Shiro’s kind gaze, and felt a little relieved with Shiro’s approval. “I-I’m happy too. I just hope Lance is as well.” 

“Oh, dude. You have no idea.” Hunk chuckled. “He’s been into you for  _ so long _ . I’m sure he’s on top of the world.” He reassured. 

Keith smiled. It was becoming so easy for him to do that these days.

“They finished serving dinner a while ago, but I can go talk to the kitchen staff for you, Keith.” Allura offered.

“Thanks, Princess, but I can do it. I’ll see you guys later.” Keith stood up and headed for the kitchens.

He managed to procure a simple Zaulean dinner that he took back on a tray. When he opened the door to Lance’s room he heard a familiar voice squeak and saw a flash of movement coming from the covers.

“Hey, Lance. Are you awake?” Keith walked in slowly after closing the door behind him. “I brought you some food.”

Lance peeked out from under his covers, showing his red dusted cheeks and worried eyes.

“Are you okay, Lance? You’re not in pain, are you?” Keith quickly put down the tray on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed, facing his boyfriend.

“I’m-uh,” Lance squirmed under the covers and his blush seemed to deepen. “I really wanted to be cheesy and s-say cute things like ‘I missed you when I woke up’ o-or something. Like honestly it would’ve been a-a dream to wake up with you in my arms”—Keith couldn’t help the blush crawling across his own face—“b-but! I think you might need to leave.” Lance made a painful expression, like that’s the last thing he really wanted.

“O-oh.” Keith’s face fell.

Lance whined with frustration at himself. 

“Keith.” He nearly moaned his name. “It’s n-not that I don’t want you here! I would enjoy your company very much…”—Lance’s glazed over, seeming to daydream, for a second then snapped out of it—“I just… I’m having a side effect… of the injection. I-It’s just a little… um, embarrassing.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. “What is it? Can I help?”

Lance’s hands popped out of the covers and shook furiously in front of him. “No! No, no. I-I’m good. I’ll be okay.”

With Lance’s hands gone, Keith could clearly see the slight protrusion in the blanket. He hadn’t meant to look down, but it somehow caught his eye. He blinked then looked back to a horrified looking Lance throwing his arms back under the sheets to cover his bulge. 

A flicker of understanding shone in Keith’s patient eyes. “ _ Oh _ .” He swallowed. “I-uh, didn’t know that was a side effect…”

Lance was looking away. “T-Taldra said there would be some… residual, uh-basically after my exhaustion is over I would experience some, um- _ fuck _ !” Lance squeezed his eyes and held his breath, then let it go a moment later, relaxing. 

“Lance, are you in pain?” Keith reached out to touch what he assumed was Lance’s arm under the blanket, concern deepening.

Lance brought his soft eyes back to Keith’s and gave a sad smile. “I’m fine. Another aspect of the, uh, side effect. Apparently it hurts if I don’t take care of it, so… that’s the only reason I asked you to leave.”

“You don’t want help?” Keith asked, deep worry clear on his face.

Lance’s eyes widened and he stammered out a reply. “W-w-w-w-what? You w-want to help with m-my…” He couldn’t finish his statement.

“I-I may not have much experience, but I don’t like the idea of you suffering alone.” Keith tried to keep eye contact with Lance, but his nerves made him glance away once or twice. “I-if there’s anything I can do, I would like to do it. Unless you don’t want me to. Or it makes you uncomfortable. I know we just started-”

“Yes.” Lance breathed.

Keith barely heard him. His eyebrows shot up and blinked at the almost desperate response. Keith was about to open his mouth when Lance continued. 

“I-I’ve never… with anyone.” Lance looked at Keith shyly. “Done anything, I mean. B-but, if you want to help me… H-How can I turn down my sexy boyfriend?” Lance managed a smile at Keith.

Lance was always beautiful, but in that moment he was ethereal. The streams of light the setting sun cast on Lance made his tan skin glow. His soft ocean eyes were inviting, deep and flowing with love and want. The blush dusted across his face kissed the freckles atop his nose and up his cheeks. 

Lance’s hands were out of the covers now so Keith grabbed one. He wasn’t quite sure of what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to hold Lance’s hand first. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand comfortingly.

Keith felt butterflies flutter through his chest as he smiled back. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

It seemed like the right course of action. There was no way Keith was just going to… dive in. He wanted it to go as naturally as they could without keeping Lance waiting long. The pain seemed to come and go for him, but Keith didn’t know the time frame. He just knew that kissing Lance would help his own hormones cloud his nerves and let him actually be able to help his boyfriend—and enjoy it.

Lance eagerly sat up to meet him halfway.

Keith’s heart pounded as they kissed for the second time. He could feel Lance’s soft lips against his, nearly submissive. He was almost surprised by how meek Lance was being. Lance being Lance, Keith assumed that he would battle for control. But he gave it willingly, trustingly, to Keith. 

Keith didn’t know whether Lance was nervous or if he really wanted Keith to take charge, but if either were true, Keith was prepared to ease Lance in any way he could. He reached up to caress the side of Lance’s face with his free hand. The act seemed to relax Lance enough that Keith could physically feel it.

Keith broke the kiss to look into Lance’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Lance stiffened as he looked at Keith with worry. “Of course. I just… I don’t want to hurt you. I know it wasn’t me before, but I don’t want to scare you off or remind you of-”

Keith smiled. “I’m not scared of you. I wasn’t scared of you then. I know this is you. I know you won’t hurt me. I would tell you.” He reassured, tracing Lance’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. 

Lance relaxed at Keith’s touch. Like it grounded him. “You don’t have to do this. I know we just started dating. We have time. I can take care of myself. I don’t want to pressure you.” 

Keith could see Lance’s anxieties taking over.

Keith kissed Lance’s freckled nose then leaned back to look at the beautiful blue currents held in his eyes. “I  _ want _ to help you, but don’t think it’s just for that. I don’t feel pressured. If anything, I feel guilty for”—Keith blushed as his eyes slide away from Lance’s—“enjoying this. I don’t like that you’re in pain, but a part of me is happy that I get to give you pleasure.” 

Lance swallowed then gave a lopsided smile. “Don’t be. I’m happy too.”

Keith smiled as Lance leaned in again.

He was tentative at first, but now with the comfort of Keith’s approval and own want, Lance became entirely willing to give without restraint. Eager to prove his feelings with each movement. Compliant in adjusting where Keith’s moans praised him. Excited to experience the embrace Keith’s lips provided. 

Keith matched his enthusiasm. It was all he could do to not get completely lost in the undertow that was Lance. 

This was the Lance Keith was waiting for.

Lance leaned back as Keith followed him forward, lips never leaving each other. Keith adapted to the new horizontal position, pressing his body into the side of Lance’s. Keith would never get over the feeling of Lance against him. It was an ignition of nerves waking up to the intoxicating sensation that Lance’s touch provided. Delight buzzed through him, encouraging more contact. Keith wrapped a leg around Lance’s waist and revelled in the way Lance grasped at his hip to pull him closer. A moan escaped Keith’s lips at the pressure. Lance smiled into the kiss, pleased with himself.

Intertwined fingers became distracted with entangling in hair. Hands found their way to caress cheeks and tug on clothes. Bodies moved to press flush against one another. 

Their lips moved against each other with a fervent passion. They panted as they inexpertly took off each other’s shirts, getting caught in the material several times. Their hands roamed each other’s torsos, searching to memorize the curves and dips of muscle and flesh. 

Lance’s hands were soft and warm. They explored Keith’s body with a passion, consuming Keith with an insatiable hunger. The warmth Keith felt for Lance erupted into a fire. Flames licked up from the pit of his stomach and settled into his heart. Keith drowned in the high Lance created with his touch. 

Keith didn’t have anything to compare this experience to, but he felt as though Lance was made for kissing. Made for touching him.

Keith ran a hand through Lance’s hair and gently pulled. A soft groan came from low in Lance’s throat. Keith made sure to memorize Lance’s reactions as he experimented. He slowly moved his hand to trace Lance’s skin lightly, teasingly. Just enough pressure to feel Lance’s warmth on his fingertips. He was rewarded with Lance’s whine and a hand tugging him closer. He chuckled as Lance pulled him halfway on top of him. So much of his body was touching Lance’s. The contact was exhilarating. 

The incessant flames roaring inside Keith made their way south. Filling him with desire and heat. His hands couldn’t help but wander the tan skin that stretched across lean muscle. Keith let Lance’s sounds teach him where he enjoyed being caressed. 

He obeyed enthusiastically. 

Keith’s leg was between Lance’s now. He could feel both of their lengths between them, hard with arousal. Keith felt the fire in his abdomen roar with want. With the craving of more contact. More pressure. More  _ Lance _ . 

Keith decided to grind down, both of them letting out sweet moans at the friction. 

Lance uttered “ _ Aahh, Keith _ ,” as Keith let out “Mmm,  _ fuck _ .”

The sounds that escaped them broke their kiss. They panted, looking at each other with lidded eyes. Keith ducked his head into Lance’s shoulder as he rolled his hips again. Lance arched up to meet Keith’s hips this time. Another wave of low moans escaped them.

Keith loved kissing Lance, but he also loved  _ hearing _ Lance. The sweet, low sounds that were liberated from deep within him. The breathless, desperate pants released from the shallow of his mouth. The high, whiny gasps he tried to conceal, but Keith heard anyway. So Keith decided to keep his mouth planted on Lance’s neck instead. He gently sucked at the skin as he worked his hips down again. Lance’s breath hitched as he tried to release another moan. Keith grazed his teeth across the tan, sensitive skin. He teased it until Lance whimpered a wordless plea. Keith complied, biting down. 

“ _ Fuuucckk _ , Keith.” Lance panted as Keith finished it off with a hard suck.

Keith smiled against Lance’s neck and kissed the mark he created. “Now we match.” He purred in Lance’s ear.

Lance shivered again. “Y-you said you’ve never done this stuff before?” He asked incredulously.

“I believe that was you, but it’s true about me as well.” Keith smiled and placed a kiss on Lance’s earlobe.

“Somehow I find that hard to believe. Keith Kogane. Sexiest guy in school. Best pilot who didn’t even need to try. Mysterious and aloof. Who wouldn’t want you?” Lance gave a small laugh. 

Keith pressed more kisses up and down Lance’s neck as he spoke. “Apparently one person wanted me. And he didn’t even know it.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s face to pull him up for a sloppy kiss. Keith hummed contentedly into it.

Lance broke the kiss to say something, but moaned as Keith ducked down to find another sweet spot on his neck to suck on. “Y-you’re really good at that. For a first timer, you seem, mmm, pretty confident in your, ah-actions.” 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about the things I’ve wanted to do to you.” Keith growled as he nipped at Lance’s earlobe. 

“O-oh.” Lance nearly squeaked. 

Keith’s laugh was dark as he worked on Lance’s neck. 

Lance jerked his hips up when Keith bit down again. 

“K-Keith.” Lance breathed. “Mmm. I-ah-think I need-” Keith interrupted him with a kiss. 

Then broke it to look Lance in the eyes.

“Okay.” Keith smiled with an intensity in his own eyes. “Just let me know if you’re uncomfortable at all.”

Lance just nodded. His gaze on Keith held so much affection and arousal. 

Keith got off Lance, who whined from the loss of contact. Keith just chuckled and pushed the blankets further off his boyfriend in order to reach his pants. The Zaulean provided clothes were simple enough to undo. Keith’s slender fingers easily found and pulled at the tie that kept them together. Lance sucked in a breath as Keith brushed against his hardness. Lance lifted himself up to help Keith pull his pants off. 

Keith’s heart was beating too fast from the excitement and nervousness to let him calm down.

Keith let himself enjoy the sight of Lance in only his underwear. He let his eyes drink up the tan skin with lean muscle and long legs, strong arms and sensual hip bones. Not forgetting the bulge trapped in Lance’s black boxer briefs. Lance sucked in another breath as Keith slowly dipped a finger under the waistband. Keith’s eyes stayed on Lance’s face, enjoying his expressions too much. Lance looked at Keith with desire and desperation. Keith savored the look and returned a similarly naughty expression.

Keith reached down to palm Lance and Lance squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned. Keith released him to use both of his hands to pull Lance’s underwear off fully. Lance groaned a complaint, but Keith moved quickly to take him back in his hand after. Keith’s hand gripped Lance tighter and began to move slowly, just barely. Testing his boyfriend’s sounds. After some beautiful whines, Keith decided to pump Lance’s full length at a good pace.

Lance was panting harder now, opening his mouth to mumble incoherent nothings. “Fu-oh god. You-hah-I, uh, wow.”

He was clearly sensitive to the new sensation of Keith’s touch.

Keith moved to press himself into Lance’s side again as he experimentally pumped his dick. Lance’s beautiful pants echoed throughout the room. Keith smiled to himself then took Lance’s lips with his own. He kissed Lance open-mouthed and messy, deep and languid. 

He kissed him slow while his pace on his boyfriend’s dick quickened. Lance’s cries of pleasure were muted with Keith’s mouth. Keith hungrily consumed Lance’s moans. The way his boyfriend moved under him and reacted to his touch made Keith’s own moan escape him.

He nearly forgot about his own hardness. Keith’s dick throbbed against the containment of his own pants. The heat was begging to be released. Keith panted as he started to undo his own fastening.

It was a subtle shift of movement, but Lance noticed.

A low growl erupted from the tan boy under him, startling Keith. Lance impressively flipped them over so he hovered above his boyfriend. He wasted no time in taking Keith’s pants and boxers off. Keith gasped at the exposure. He was only cold for a second before Lance took him in his hand. 

“Ah,  _ Lance _ .” He moaned.

Lance was in control now, but Keith wasn’t complaining. 

Keith saw Lance’s wonderfully flushed face, full of arousal, staring down at him. Keith returned an equally lustful face as he arched his back and bared his neck to his boyfriend. Lance drank in the view for a moment then took the offer. 

The feeling of Lance’s mouth on his neck was entirely intoxicating. Keith could feel every kiss, suck, and bite send tingles south. Lance lined their bodies up and released Keith momentarily to grab both their dicks with his right hand. He pumped both their lengths as he leaned over Keith. 

Keith couldn’t help the noises coming out of him. Every stroke against Lance and his hand sent him spiraling with a heat. Keith felt hungry. He felt a hunger that no food could satiate. He craved Lance in a way he never craved anything before.

“O-oh,  _ Lance _ .” Keith couldn’t help thrusting into Lance’s hand. He moaned at the friction against Lance’s own dick.

Lance grunted against Keith’s neck and quickened the pace. 

Keith felt just how much he had wanted Lance ever since he wasn’t able to see him. The hours of a Lance-less day felt empty and lonely. Now Keith felt completely full. Full of heat and desire. Full of affection. Fulfilled with Lance.

Keith’s arms were wrapped around Lance’s shoulders, desperate to keep him close. Lance was here. Lance was his. Lance felt the same way. An explosion of tingles, soft and sweet like cotton candy, erupted in his stomach. Just knowing someone he cared for so deeply felt the same way was euphoric. There was no other feeling like it.

He couldn’t be happier. He trusted Lance. He felt safe.

He felt loved. 

It wasn’t necessarily a new feeling for Keith, but it wasn’t one he felt often. It was something that he had only felt with Shiro, but now he felt it with Lance. But the love with Lance was more. More intimate. More satisfying. More vulnerable.

Just more.

Maybe it was because it was a different kind of love. Shiro was like his brother and Lance… Lance was like his lover. He  _ was _ his lover. Keith knew that by the way Lance’s hand was wrapped around them, pumping their lengths as they kissed deeply, passionately. It was desperate with want, but full of their feelings. Full of love.

Even though they had yet to say the words out loud, Keith could feel them. He was scared to acknowledge it just yet. Afraid it would scare Lance, so he quietly indulged in the feeling.

It was a feeling of warmth spreading across his body, enveloping him in intense affection, and stirring sickeningly sweet in his heart. He could feel it in every breath he took with his lungs, in every touch that made contact with Lance. The tickling heat that moved through him was like cinnamon, sweet and lively, spiced with tingles.

The love filled his heart in a way Keith didn’t think was possible. 

The heat was equally as thrilling.

Their lips moved with the intensity of their feelings. Only breaking to place sweet kisses on each other’s necks, jaws, collarbones. Keith let go of a breath against Lance’s neck, and enjoyed the shiver that shot through Lance because of it. 

Everything was so warm. Lance’s hand was so  _ good _ . So right. So perfect in the way it moved against Keith and himself. Keith could feel himself begin to reach his peak. Keith writhed under Lance with the pressure of everything.

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith breathed. “Feels so good, Lance.  _ You’re _ so good…Mmm.”

Lance moved to lick the area behind Keith’s ear. “You’re not the only one who had time to think.” His voice was breathy, dark and low.

“ _ F-fuck _ .” Keith felt a white-hot sensation pulse through him. It was traveling fast and Keith could feel it building up, getting ready to release. “L-Lance, I’m gonna-”

Lance crashed his lips against Keith’s, craving the taste of him as they climaxed. They moaned into each other’s mouths as hot cum splattered their torsos. Lance stroked them through it, making sure Keith felt maximum pleasure. Then he collapsed into Keith’s side, panting hard as he cuddled him.

Keith smiled tiredly as he reached a hand up to play with Lance’s hair. 

“Mmm.” Lance closed his eyes at his boyfriend’s touch.

They tangled their legs as they came down from the high, listening to each other’s breaths. 

The love was so apparent, so overflowing that it felt tangible. Like with every inhale Keith took he could breath it, could  _ feel _ it. It filled his lungs, and even when he exhaled, it would still be there. 

Keith’s love for Lance would always be there. 

That much, Keith knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Is This What Happens To Friends That Love Each Other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for reading! And I'm excited to write some more Klance <3

“I was supposed to be the one helping  _ you _ .” Keith huffed with a smile.

Lance looked up at Keith with a grin. “I saw my boyfriend”—Keith’s heart fluttered at the word—“being neglected while I was being treated so well. It felt unfair.” Lance licked his lips. “I also  _ really _ wanted to touch you. To please you as much as you were pleasing me.”

Keith threw his free arm over his red face as he shut his eyes. Unable to look at the sensual expression his boyfriend was giving him. “You can’t just  _ say _ things like that.” He mumbled into his arm. 

Lance laughed, light and airy. He attempted to move Keith’s arm, but it didn’t budge. Lance smiled at his boyfriend’s flexing muscles. The hours upon hours of training he was dedicated to paid off in many ways. Lance was never so lucky to experience Keith’s muscles up close before, but now he was the muscles’ boyfriend. It made something in Lance heat up.

He placed a tantalizing kiss on Keith’s neck,—Keith stifled a moan—then one on his jaw. Another one on the arm covering Keith’s face. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to get used to it. Now that we’re dating, it’s going to be hard to hold back from saying everything I think about you. And I think about you quite often.” He whispered. 

Keith removed his arm and grabbed Lance’s face, kissing him deeply. It caught Lance off guard, but he quickly recovered, kissing him back just as fierce. The passion was palpable, and they drowned in it. A sound of pleasure thrummed low in Lance’s throat. He couldn’t help but chase his boyfriend’s lips as Keith broke away.

“I’m done holding back as well. But it doesn’t mean I won’t get embarrassed.” Keith smiled against Lance’s lips.

Lance’s mouth turned up into a lopsided grin as he leaned back to look into Keith’s indigo eyes. “Then get embarrassed, baby.”

He closed the distance between their mouths once more, relishing the taste of his boyfriend. He would never stop being thankful that Keith was his. That Keith’s lips were on his lips. Lance hadn’t kissed many people, but Keith surpassed them all. He kissed like he knew what Lance’s lips craved. He kissed with the natural talent that allowed him to fly so effortlessly. 

And fly he did.

His tongue dipped into Lance’s mouth at the perfect moments. Maneuvering in Lance’s mouth with the precision and adventure that Keith took to the skies. It filled Lance with waves of desire. The heat. The passion. The  _ love _ was entirely in the open. It was in each other’s arms, whispers, and lips. It was in the air between them. 

Then his tongue would disappear, leaving Lance wanting more. Craving the intimate openness of their mouths. It felt more naked than the two of them were physically. It somehow revealed their vulnerabilities and put their hearts on their sleeves. And Lance yearned for that connection with Keith. He wasn’t afraid to give everything he had to his boyfriend.

It was thrilling and instinctual the way Keith played. Almost reckless.

But a reckless kiss wasn’t undesirable. Especially if the bestower was Keith.

And Lance would happily take anything Keith was willing to give.

Keith was aware of his tantalizing tactics. He knew he was making Lance crazy. Desperate with want. He gave in to Lance’s whimpers. He couldn’t deny that he also wanted Lance on his tongue. Keith craved the freedom of exploration and the complete exposure to one another. He could feel the feelings on their tongues. The gentle sweetness, the rougher desire, and the absolute  _ love _ radiating. 

It hadn’t been that long, but Lance was already feeling the heat pool in his abdomen. He could feel the high of Keith taking him over. He felt himself begin to harden again. He hardly had time to rest since their most recent fun. It was possible that the side effect was taking place, but Lance thought it could also just be his own biological reactions. Then a familiar sensation took over and he  _ knew _ the side effect was coming on.

Lance tried to quiet his groan as the pain cut through him. He made a great effort, but Keith noticed Lance tense in his arms. 

Keith pulled away. “Are you okay?” He searched Lance’s face for any discomfort.

“I-I’m fine. I just think my side effect is coming back.” Lance gave a small laugh, slightly embarrassed. 

Keith gave a devious smirk that made Lance swallow.

He shifted out from under Lance to sit beside him. “Let me take your pain away.” 

He leaned over Lance to place a—what Lance felt was too brief—kiss on his lips. Then he worked his lips down Lance’s neck, slipping in a nip or bite here and there, earning him praising moans from his boyfriend. Lance was never silent so it didn’t surprise Keith that he wasn’t quiet in these other activities as well. 

Keith’s mouth whispered devotions all over Lance’s body. 

_ You’re so beautiful.  _

_ I’m going to replace your pain with pleasure.  _

_ You make me feel so good.  _

_ I am so lucky. _

_ I am yours. _

_ I- _

“I love you.” Keith breathed against Lance’s shoulder, placing a kiss there quickly after.

Lance jerked up, starling Keith and sending him sitting back. 

“What?” Lance’s eyes were wide and his face still held that beautiful flush.

Keith was unnerved by Lance’s reaction. “I-I what did I say?” 

He honestly couldn’t recall. He was so lost in everything that was Lance that he just let his heart do the talking. 

Lance was slightly panicked. He knew  _ he _ loved Keith, but did Keith love  _ him _ . Sure he just said it, but he wasn’t even conscious of it. 

Lance’s heart pounded heavily. It was crazy to be this nervous in front of his boyfriend—as naked as they both were—who had already bared so much of himself to Lance. But there he was. Possibly more nervous than he was when telling Keith he liked him, or even doing things— _ naked _ things—with Keith for the first time.

“N-nothing.” 

If Keith didn’t know what he said then he wasn’t going to mention it. But hopefully that slip of the tongue was a look inside Keith’s heart. Even if Keith didn’t know it yet. 

Lance smiled and gave Keith a soft kiss.

“If you say so.” Keith let it go and continued with his explorative kisses.

Lance’s tan skin roared with warmth under Keith’s mouth and fingertips. 

Keith passed Lance’s collarbone, but stopped at the sensitive areas on his chest. Lance’s moans approved of Keith’s tongue playing with his nipples. A little nip made Lance’s dick jump, hitting Keith’s leg. He just smiled up at Lance’s beautifully wrecked face and continued his journey  _ down _ ,  _ down _ ,  _ down _ . 

A kiss was placed on Lance’s stomach. One just above his belly button. Then one below. Another on his hip bone. Keith stuck his tongue out to trace the dips provided. Lance quivered under Keith’s mouth. 

Lance’s poor dick laid hard and untouched. 

Keith figured he teased Lance enough. 

Lance whined and sat up as Keith got off the bed. “ _ Keith. _ ” He pleaded.

Keith returned a seductive smirk. He stood at the end of the bed and leaned over to place his hands on Lance’s thighs. Lance looked up at him partially confused, but mostly aroused out of his mind. Keith took Lance’s thighs and pulled him until he sat on the edge of the bed. Lance’s stomach flipped as Keith kneeled in front of him. His deep indigo eyes never left Lance’s. 

Keith wet his lips in a silent vow. Lance’s dick twitched at the sight. 

Lance wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he just rested them on the bed at his sides. He swallowed nervously. The farthest he’d gone with a person was… well with Keith. Barely a half hour ago. Now Keith was looking up at him with glossy lips and dark eyes. Keith kept their eyes locked as he gripped the base of Lance’s dick.

Lance sucked in a breath, but didn’t dare break their eye contact. 

Keith slowly dipped his tongue out. And gave an experimental lick on the head of Lance’s dick. Lance’s face drowned in arousal and desire and want. Keith decided that meant it was okay to proceed. He gave little licks up and down Lance’s dick. Still working slowly, wetting Lance’s dick and his own lips. 

Lance’s little whimpers and moans filled Keith with resolve. And heat. And the urgent need to please Lance until he moaned so loud that Keith couldn’t hear anything else. 

So Keith took Lance in his mouth. 

“ _ Keeeith _ .” Lance exhaled. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. As much as he wanted to watch Keith, the reaction was automatic. Lance’s hand had also reflexively come up to Keith’s head. Fingers gently held Keith’s silky hair back. Keith’s wet lips were wrapped firmly around Lance as he bobbed up and down. Lance was vocal with his enjoyment. 

Keith’s mouth was devoted to Lance’s pleasure. His tongue made Lance nearly thrust into his mouth. Keith’s hand pumped him as he sucked him off. Waves of pleasure churned inside of Lance. He forced his eyes open to witness Keith’s beautifully flushed cheeks hollow as he sucked his dick.

“Y-you’re, ah, so beautiful.” Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair. 

Keith looked back up to Lance with watery eyes and Lance nearly came at the sight. Keith’s inky black hair was mostly pulled back with Lance’s hands, but escaped strands framed his face or were stuck to his forehead. Those wonderfully pink lips sadly let go of Lance’s dick, but his eager tongue lapped at the tip of Lance then along his length and back up again. Keith’s eyes were dark, but Lance could still see the deep indigo swimming in them.

Lance was so far gone for his boyfriend. He couldn’t help it. Keith was amazing at fucking everything. Even things he’d never done before. It wasn’t fair, but at the same time—as he looked down at Keith’s flushed face and hardworking mouth—it was totally fair. He was strong and a wonderful fighter. A brilliant pilot and an excellent kisser. He had incredible instincts with an admirable determinism to his personality that made Lance look up to him. And he was fucking beautiful. Just out of this world gorgeous.

Lance felt the love escaping his heart through the look in his eyes. He hoped it would reach Keith. He wanted him to know how much he loved him, but he didn’t think saying it for the first time in the middle of a blow job was the way to go. His giving boyfriend was willingly sucking his dick to make him feel better. And Lance couldn’t wait until his side effects were over so he could love on Keith without such a pressing need. He wanted to touch, kiss, and cuddle his boyfriend on their own terms. Not just because his side effects were causing him pain. 

God, he really loved Keith.

“K-Keith. I’m gonna-” Lance tried to warn, but the heat in his abdomen was already exploding. 

Keith didn’t seem to mind and just kept his mouth on Lance’s dick. The heat quickly unfurled and he couldn’t imagine orgasming a better way in that moment. He looked deep into Keith’s eyes one last time before his head flung back. “ _ Keeeith. _ ” He moaned loudly, and his hips stuttered as he came.

Keith waited until Lance was done and swallowed.

Lance’s eyes widened. “Shit. I-I’m so sorry.”

Keith smiled. “I wanted to.”

“Fuck.” Lance whispered and pulled Keith off the floor and onto the bed with him.

They tumbled back, laying in each other’s arms.

“Next time, I’ll be the one making you moan my name.” Lance grinned.

“Still making everything a competition I see.” Keith huffed a laugh. “Glad that hasn’t changed. And I’m not complaining.” Keith smirked.

Lance kissed his boyfriend until they were too tired to keep going, which took about five minutes. They were exhausted from the day’s activities already. They managed to clean up and pull on their underwear before giving in to the call of sleep.

Their heavy eyes fell shut as they held each other close. 

~~~

“How are you feeling?” Hunk asked after hugging Lance. 

Lance glanced at Keith. “I’m doing much better now. Thanks, buddy.”

It was the next morning and Lance finally had the energy to get out of bed. His other side effects were also over with thankfully. Lance and Keith had entered the dining hall to have breakfast with the rest of the team when Hunk stood up to hug his best friend. 

They sat down with everyone else. 

“I’m sorry this ever happened to you, Lance.” Allura chimed in. “This will  _ never _ happen again. Coran and I have been discussing precautionary measures to ensure that this or something like this will never happen again. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t blame you guys. I don’t even blame Caspyan. I’m just glad things are back to normal.” Lance smiled then looked at Keith with love in his eyes. “Well, mostly normal.”

Keith turned his face away to hide his blush. 

Lance took his boyfriend’s hand. “Guys…” He looked to the rest of the group, full of pride. “Keith and I are dating.” 

Everyone looked back and forth at each other, a little confused. Keith rested his head in his free arm on the table. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “I thought Keith told you we already guessed that.” 

“How did you guess?! We just now walked in together. We didn’t even hold hands until now!” 

“You two were literally with each other for a full twenty-four hours. Keith left once and that’s when we told him we saw you guys cuddling.” Pidge deadpanned.

Keith was so embarrassed to be talking about this in front of everybody, but he suddenly felt the urge to see Lance’s face. So he sat up, with red dusting his cheeks, just to look at his boyfriend’s beautiful freckled face. 

Keith was in time to see the grin spread across Lance’s face. “I guess that means I can do this now.” Lance leaned over and kissed Keith’s cheek. 

Keith groaned and dropped his head back onto his arm as everyone laughed. He didn’t hate it near as much as he tried to make it seem. In fact, he loved it too much. The blush that spread to his ears proved that. 

After breakfast, everyone hung out in the commons, around the gardens, and in town. At one point, Pidge and Hunk’s contraption was returned to them. Taldra gave a pretty tough critique of the invention, saying it needed a lot of work, but ended with mentioning that it was a great prototype. Pidge’s expression switched between slightly irked and awfully inspired as Taldra spoke. It was like they couldn’t make up their mind about whether they appreciated the advice or not. In the end, they took the criticism with a thankful smile, realizing their mistakes and grateful for an outside perspective. 

Hunk and Pidge snuck off after that. It was easy to assume what they were eager about. Hunk started spewing new ideas for the invention the second they walked away. Allura, Shiro, and Coran were already in conversation with Zaulea’s leaders again. It was the final day they were going to be on Zaulea. They were probably finishing up alliance discussions and saying their goodbyes.

It was only the two of them left. So Lance decided to whisk Keith away right before it was time for the sunset.

“Where are we going, Lance? We’ve been walking for twenty minutes.” Keith tried to complain, but couldn’t help the permanent smile on his face. 

“Like I said before, just wait. You’ll see.” Lance chuckled, continuing to pull Keith along.

Keith sighed, but it was just for show. He was completely content with just being in Lance’s presence. He was finally able to enjoy Lance and the feelings he had for him. No hiding. No lying. Just Keith and Lance and their feelings. 

They swung their intertwined hands between them as they walked the narrow dirt path in a sea of grass. The path eventually led to a beautiful beach. The sound of water crashing was loud and mesmerizing. The sky was in the middle of transitioning from blue to deep purples and vibrant reds with the sun’s yellow slowly disappearing below the horizon. 

But the large body of water was the main event.

Deep blues roared in the ocean and tumbled to shore in the form of waves. The sunset reflected in the water, causing the wonderfully cold blue to be warmed with a passionate red. It was oddly comforting. 

Lance couldn’t help the smile taking over his face.

The scene before them was almost identical to Earth’s oceans. The only difference was the slight purple tint to the sand and the pink tufts of clouds. But the rolling waves were just the same. The breeze, the water’s color, and even the sunset was so reminiscent of home. Lance filled his lungs with the scent of fresh ocean then looked over at Keith.

Keith’s eyes were wide with awe and his eyebrows high with amazement. His mouth was slightly ajar, making his expression all the more pure like a child. It was the first time Keith had ever seen an ocean. But it felt familiar. It reminded him of a boy with an ocean trapped in his eyes. 

He smiled over at Lance. “This is amazing.” Keith breathed.

He felt like if he spoke too loud it would break the perfect moment. The most beautiful scene he had ever been a part of. Lance with his gentle and loving eyes. His adorable upturned smile. The sunset made him glow, like he was  _ meant _ to be a part of nature. 

Lance could see how Keith felt.

The love was clear in Keith’s eyes. 

As Lance was sure it was clear in his own. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lance smiled.

Keith had to take a second to feel his initial surprise.  _ Lance _ was the one who was beautiful. He was the one standing there looking like an actual  _ god. _ But somehow those words were for him. The compliment made Keith feel warm and tingly inside.

Keith let his smile grow instead of saying anything. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how to respond.

Then a thought came to Keith. His face momentarily flashed with a look of uncertainty, but he pushed past his hesitancy. His hand came to tap Lance’s head once. Twice. Then kept it there. Not wanting to seem inexperienced with physical interaction, Keith made the head pat a little longer than it should have been. Because that seemed correct, right?

Lance thanked the heavens for those extra seconds while his heart sung.

Then he couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst with laughter. It was as beautiful as the sunset.

Keith snapped his hand back. “W-what? Did I do it wrong?” Keith felt his cheeks heating up.

Lance wiped his tears as he spoke between laughs. “Y-you’re so freaking cute.”

Keith crossed his arms. “Was that not something you do? You patted my head before. And Pidge’s head too! I-I thought it was a normal gesture.”

Lance continued to laugh harder until he was clutching his stomach and nearly doubled over. 

Keith fought the smile off his face, but seeing Lance laughing so freely, so beautifully, tugged at Keith’s heart.

Lance grinned as he looked into Keith’s eyes.

Keith didn’t have to look at the ocean to see it. It was right there in Lance’s eyes. His own waves churning with a shine that kept Keith’s gaze. 

Lance’s lips were on Keith’s in an instant. Keith melted in his arms and kissed back with all the passion he had. 

Lance rested his forehead on Keith’s as they held each other in their arms.

“I love you.” Lance whispered.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, but his mouth never hesitated. “I love you, too.” 

Lance giggled and picked Keith up to spin him around. Keith’s own giggle escaped from his mouth. Lance  _ loved  _ him. He  _ loved  _ Lance. It was entirely too perfect. Keith would never have guessed that this was how his life would turn out. He was so grateful to have Lance in his life. He was grateful for the other paladins, Allura, and Coran as well. He had a family.

Once Lance put him down they kissed again, sealing their confession with a promise. A promise that showed their dedication to each other. A promise of love. 

More kisses came after, sealing their lips with even more promises. Promises of comfort. Happiness. Togetherness.

They kissed until their lips were bruised with the intensity of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have Keith pat Lance's head back! It felt right haha Also, would you consider this Explicit or Mature? I did E just in case. Idk, I'm very inexperienced with posting things. Writer's discretion? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Making a proper decision? Don't know her. Anyway, if you want to message me for any reason here's my tumblr https://ryderwryter.tumblr.com/ :) I made it especially for posting links to my AO3 so it's very new. A day old really. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
